¿Por qué sonríes?
by Musaga
Summary: Eiji gusta de Fuji, más no se decide a decirlo, ya que la conducta de su amigo no le da indicios de ser correspondido. ¿Cómo sentirse especial si Fuji le sonrie a todos? *Dream Pair*


¡De nuevo yo! este one-shoot va dedicado especialmente a Zafiro con motivo de su cumpleaños. En fin, ojala les guste y gracias por su atención.

***Prince of tennis no me pertenece***

* * *

**¿Por qué sonríes?**

Así como adoraba el tennis, en ocasiones sentía odiar todo lo relacionado con el entrenamiento, cada ejercicio se volvía extenuante y agotador, parecían no tener final y eso le molestaba. Ciertamente todo eso era pan de cada día, aunque debía admitir que todas esas horas de cansancio y sudor incesante lo mantenían cerca de sus amigos y de Fuji. Era importante hacer a aclaración, pues una cosa son sus amigos y otra muy aparte era Syusuke. Eran amigos desde la infancia, ahora estaban en la misma secundaria, mismas clases y mismo Club, eso provocó un lazo fuerte de amistad ante todos, aunque en el fondo, esa "amistad" comenzaba a mutar. Para Eiji ya no era novedad lo que en su interior se transformaba, incluso los sonrojos y nerviosismos habían desaparecido desde hace algunos meses.

Por un periodo se sintió un verdadero inútil ante los ojos del genio de Seigaku, no fue muy difícil vivir con la idea de descubrirse homosexual, la complicación apareció cuando supo quien fue el detonante de ese gran descubrimiento, en efecto, Fuji había desatado todo ese maremoto de emociones desconocidas. En aquellos días sentía arder su cara de vergüenza cada que enfrentaba al castaño, pero con el paso de los días todo eso pudo ser controlado, para alivio del pelirrojo. Actualmente seguía sintiendo afinidad por ese chico, incluso podía decir que se encontraba enamorado de su amigo… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Syusuke Fuji?

Estaba dispuesto a descubrir si tenía oportunidad con Syusuke, no es que fuera un loco enamorado, pero todos tienen la oportunidad de encontrar a ese alguien con quien experimentar un efecto parecido a la gravitación. Fuji le daba esa paz que el necesitaba, era como esa frase fantoche de "los opuestos se atraen" mientras el era un impacienté joven que rayaba en lo inquieto y travieso como un niño de cinco años, su amigo resultaba ser la serenidad y paciencia absoluta. Juntos hacían el complemento ideal, el podía darle al prodigio la adrenalina que la vida exige en algunos momentos, brindarle esos ratos de ímpetu y arrebato, entonces después de esos momentos el recibiría del castaño una avalancha de éxtasis que lo hiciera relajarse de todo ese exceso de energía del cual era dueño su cuerpo.

Si fueran una pareja, más o menos así funcionarían las cosas, o al menos eso es lo que en sueños deseaba el pelirrojo, "sueños torpes" así los llamaba, lo acosaban cuando menos los esperaba, le llenaban la cabeza de ideas algo rosas, negras en ocasiones. Caminaba con dirección a las canchas de tennis, venía meditando en cientos de cosas a la vez, siendo el punto clave su reciente intención de confesarse ante Fuji, sin embargo no tenia la certeza de hacerlo, y es que era difícil captar una señal o gesto en Syusuke que le diera a entender que el también sentía algo por el.

¿Cómo descubrir alguna señal si el castaño era tan amable y atento con todos? Peor aún, ¿Cómo sentirse especial si Fuji le sonreía a todo el mundo? Era una situación complicada, definitivamente ese castaño era un "sonrisa fácil", justo pensaba en eso cuando el susodicho apareció frente a el con esa típica sonrisa que le provocaba alegría e ira a la vez.

-¡Hola Eiji! Llegas temprano-

-Hoi, hoi Fuji, es que no quiero volver a quedarme a horas extras de entrenamiento-

-Te entiendo, ayer Tezka se excedió un poco, ¿verdad?- nuevamente esa sonrisa estaba ahí presente, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba cuando conoció al genio este no sonreía como ahora, de hecho era un tanto tímido y retraído, es cuestión de días cambio… pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que Syusuke olvidara su antigua personalidad y adquiriera la actual? Si, esa personalidad tan gentil y pacifica siempre adornada con una briosa mueca sobre sus labios.

-¡Si que lo hiso!-dijo agitando sus brazos de arriba abajo – ¡que no sabe que en lo horario nocturnos mucha gente es asaltada!-

-No exageres Kikumaru, de todos modos yo te acompaño a casa-

-Tienes razón Fuji, si veo que se te acercan unos desconocidos yo aprovecharé la oportunidad para escapar y salvar mi vida- aquel comentario tan espontaneo provocó que Syusuke abriera los ojos, mostrando esa mirada afilada y amenazante, claro era broma por parte del castaño.

-Nya Fuji amigo, a veces realmente asustas- le abrazó por los hombros, aprovechando su superioridad en estatura respecto a Fuji, caminaron a donde el resto del equipo poco a poco fue llegando. Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, los titulares decidieron abandonar el Instituto, Kawamura técnicamente huyó del lugar ya que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, Tezka para no variar se alejó solo y enmarañado con su propio mal humor, aunado a la noticia sobre los rumores de cierto romance del líder de Hyotei, estaba que ni el sol lo calentaba.

-¡Bueno! nosotros nos vamos, ¡se cuidan chicos!- gritó Eiji mientras tomaba la mano de Fuji, dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar, sin embargo Momo le abrazó por los hombros.

-¡Esperen! ¿A donde van?- a decir verdad Fuji también tenía la misma cara de interrogación que el resto del equipo, entonces todos le miraron.

-Yo no se nada- fue la simple respuesta de Syusuke.

-Oh pues vamos a estudiar por que debemos exponer el día de mañana para una clase importantísima- no esta de sobra decir que los rostros desencajados de Ryoma, Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh y Fuji estaban mas que contrariados, ese era el peor pretexto de todos.

-Eiji, eso no es verdad, otras veces les ha tocado exponer y Fuji lo hace todo- dijo Osihi con cara de indignación.

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaa, si todo sale bien mañana le digo… vamos Fuji- fue lo ultimo que escucharon de la boca de Kikumaru, Syusuke técnicamente fue arrastrado por el pelirrojo, a como pudo se despidió de los chicos. Varias calles más adelante la carrera fue detenida, ambos iban algo cansados, así que se recargaron en una pared para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Eeeiji… yo si puedo ah….enterarme de ¿a donde vamos?- su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-Hoi hoy, vamos por un helado- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

8-8-8-8-8

Mientras caminaban hablaban de cualquier tema, desde el más común como el tennis, hasta de las indiscretas noticias sobre jugadores de otros Institutos. Ese tema tenía una gracia en particular, y mucho fondo para las intenciones de Eiji. Justo charlaban de algunos jugadores del Hyotei, cuando escasos metros adelante iba nada más y nada menos que Atobe, abrazando a un joven de menuda apariencia, caminaban con tanta tranquilidad que no se atrevieron a molestarlos, Keigo abrazaba por los hombros a Jiroh, mientras este se revolvía constantemente en aquel abrazo, buscando la boca de Atobe para darle un poco de su paleta de dulce, tal gesto era agradecido con un beso en la frente por parte del auto nombrado "rey del tennis".

-Eh…Fuji también entraron a la heladería, no creo que a "ore-sama" le agrade que lo pesquemos en pleno romance ¿nya?-

-Jaja, ¿Qué dices Eiji? Atobe será presuntuoso y todo, pero jamás de avergonzaría de su pareja- Eiji parpadeo varias veces ante la respuesta del castaño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Sabes demasiado Fuji! Anda dime tus fuentes- decía el pelirrojo con mayor actividad de la normal, realmente parecía un niño.

-Anda, entremos-

Ya en el lugar, se acomodaron en los sillones más cómodos que encontraron, aunque Eiji no quitaba la cara de curiosidad en torno el recién descubierto romance entre Jiroh y Atobe. Pronto les atendieron y a los pocos minutos sus pedidos estaban hechos, Kikumaru pidió lo más caro que encontró, mientras más ingredientes llevara era mejor, Fuji se conformo con un helado de vainilla.

-¿Te divierte verlos?- preguntó Syusuke ante la distracción por parte de su acompañante, que no quitaba los ojos de encima de los jóvenes de Hyotei.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que… me pregunto ¿cómo sucedió?... digo Atobe es… y Jiroh no es bueeeno-

-Ya entiendo, es como te dije anteriormente, lo que quiero decir es que también es un ser humano y en cuestión de personalidades, je, los opuestos se atraen- esas palabras sonaron con fuerza en los oídos de Eiji, taladrando cada idea de su cabeza.

-¿Crees en eso?-

-¿Uh? Viéndolos a ellos…si- ambos miraron en dirección a donde Jiroh con una enorme sonrisa le invitaba de su helado a su chico, quien luchaba por no hacer parecer esa escena más melosa de lo que ya era, así que rindiéndose a la insistencia infantil del chico, acepto que Jiroh le diera en la boca de su cremoso manjar, pues de todos modos aceptará o no, el niño de todos modos lo obligaría a comer. Era una escena linda, pues las expresiones de arrogancia pura en el rostro de Atobe contrastaba perfectamente con el simplón rostro de su acompañante, pues después del burlesco momento o tardaba en recuperar su postura normal de joven intocable…Jiroh, simplemente era Jiroh.

-Es raro ver a ese presumido así, ¿no?- Fuji asintió -¿Qué opinas, Fuji?-

-Ya te lo dije, Eiji- el nombrado negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a que piensas sobre las relaciones entre dos chicos- no había temor en la voz de Kikumaru, pero sus mejillas si se lograron teñir levemente, siendo imperceptible para su interlocutor.

-Pienso que simplemente es amor, uno diferente al que la gente esta acostumbrado a ver-

-Tu eres ¿gay?- la pregunta era bastante directa, no se prestaba a respuesta a medias, era un si o un no, asi de fácil.

-Si Eiji, y como casi estoy seguro que me preguntaras si me gusta alguien en especial, la respuesta también es afirmativa- Kikumaru ya no estaba seguro si esas eran las respuestas que deseaba oir, ese era el momento.

-Ohhh no lo hubiera imaginado… es difícil descífralo, siempre sonríes, o tal vez ¿es por eso que sonríes? era exactamente lo que deseaba preguntar pero la conversación estaba perdiendo rumbo, o más bien Fuji tomaba el control.

-Puede ser…- dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

-Anda cuéntame más, ¿cómo saber que Fuji esta enamorado?-

-La curiosidad mato al gato, Eiji-

-Nya Fuji, me das miedo-

-Perdona… no doy muchas señales, pero creo que soy más felxible con esa persona que con los demás, por ejemplo hoy me arrastro hasta aquí... me gusta estudiar horas extras con el, acompañarlo a su casa después de clases, oh y comer helado por las tardes, supongo esos son indicios ¿no?-

-¿Hoi?- bueno, a veces no se necesita esforzarse mas de la cuenta para obtener lo que uno desea. A pesar del silencio que le siguió a la última palabra de Eiji, Syusuke no hiso el menor esfuerzo por decir algo, deseaba conocer la opinión de Kikumaru.

-¡Y yo como iba a saberlo eh Fuji! ¡Cómo, cómo! ¡Si le sonríes a todo mundo!- ese pelirrojo definitivamente era demasiado expresivo, en ves de sentirse complacido tal parecía que deseaba golpear a Syusuke, Fuji sonrió y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Lo hago desde que te conocí… -

-¿Haces que?-

-Sonrió por ti y para ti- le dijo en un susurro sobre sus labios. Respuesta simple y perfectamente entendible, no hubo necesidad de una declaración excesiva, con esas palabras fue suficiente.

**FIN**

Gracias por su tiempo,espero sus comentarios o sugerencias por medio de su review, privado o como gusten.

¡Felicidades Zafiro!

* * *


End file.
